nostalgia (n)
by setao
Summary: Semua perang adalah sebuah bentuk dari nostalgia, bertingkat ke ranah selanjutnya. Jongin bermimpi, dan dia melihat dirinya sendiri memimpin sebuah Perang Suci bersama dengan Lu Han. MAMA!Verse; OT12; Sehun/Kai/Lu Han. A Translation.


**nostalgia (n.) (c)** fumerie (grisclair)  
 **original link:** archiveofourown titik org / works / 597742 ( **please** **do support the original author by giving them comments or kudos!** )  
 **disclaimer: i do not own anything, where i am a mere translator. every right of this fic goes to the original author, fumerie/grisclair.  
** **summary:** [MAMA!verse] Semua peperangan adalah sebuah bentuk dari nostalgia, bertingkat ke ranah selanjutnya. Jongin bermimpi, dan dia melihat dirinya sendiri memimpin sebuah Perang Suci bersama dengan Lu Han.

* * *

 **nostalgia** nos·tal·gia [nŏ-stāl'jə, nə-]  
 _n._  
1\. a bittersweet longing for things, persons, or situations of the past.  
2\. the condition of being homesick; homesickness.

 _ **origin:**_  
1770–80; nóst (os) a return home + _-algia_ pain

* * *

Dia merasakan suatu celah di udara sebelum ia melihatnya, sulur-sulur asap berwarna hitam yang lembut berputar-putar di udara dan merobek area itu hingga terbuka seraya pandangannya berganti dan ruang yang gelap muncul di sekitarnya. Berlusin bola kristal mengilap bergeser ke bawah kakinya, dengan cepat memisah untuk membuat sebuah jalan darinya pada orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Mereka membuat sebuah pemandangan yang cantik berupa kontras; yang satu terselubung dalam kegelapan, satunya lagi dalam cahaya.

"Kai." Orang itu tersenyum tetapi tidak membuat pergerakan apa pun menuju dirinya. Lu Han terlihat sama seperti biasanya—mata yang bersinar, senyum yang lembut, tubuh rampingnya terbalut dengan pakaian seluruhnya berwarna putih, cahaya yang menyinari rupanya.

"Mereka bilang kamu telah melihat ramalan yang jadi nyata." Dia melangkah perlahan menuju Lu Han, mata bergerak dengan cepat di ratusan bola kristal yang telah diserakkan sang Peramal di lintang Kuil itu, seolah dia dapat mencari sebuah jawaban di bola-bola itu. Sang Peramal adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat Melihat, manusia setengah dewa yang Mahatahu di antara mereka semua.

"Tidak semuanya, tentu saja. Hanya kepingan, remahan dan potongan yang memberi petunjuk menuju—"

"Oh, jangan coba menghindar. Kamu telah melihat Perang Suci." Kai memutar matanya. Dia tidak berada di sini untuk berbelit-belit dengan Lu Han. "Gerhana sedang muncul. Dua belas Penjaga akan kembali menjadi satu, dan kita akan memenangkan perang melawan para Bayangan."

Lu Han mengernyitkan dahi, jemarinya dengan anggun menjentikkan sebuah bola kristal kecil ke atas. "Aku juga telah melihat darah yang tumpah dan rasa sakit yang mendalam. Ramalan berkata jika sebuah kurban harus dibuat di hari di mana dua dunia disatukan. Kita masih tidak tahu apa kurban yang dimaksud itu, jadi jangan terlalu gembira. Aku tidak tahu ujung cerita ini."

Kai membuat suara bersenandung yang lemah, tangannya mengulur untuk menyentuh bola-bola dingin itu dengan sementara. Rasanya geli dan basah di ujung-ujung jemarinya. "Tentu saja kurban itu tidak akan lebih buruk dari memiliki dunia yang dibelah menjadi dua. Apa pun itu, pasti akan layak. Kita akan memenangkan perang ini."

"Aku tentu saja berharap begitu," Lu Han mengangguk. Jemari mereka berada di samping jemari yang lain di atas permukaan dingin bola kristal itu, hanya terpisah beberapa milimeter, tapi tidak begitu menyentuh. Permukaannya bersinar dengan lembut di bawah tangan mereka. Dia bisa melihatnya sekarang, mereka berdua memimpin Perang Suci, Lu Han di satu sisi dan Kai di sisi lain, dua manusia setengah dewa terkuat di _Pantheon_ , yang mahatahu dan yang hadir di mana pun. Sang Peramal dan sang Penyiar. Dia yang dapat melihat Perang Suci dan dia yang akan membawa Perang Suci pada dunia.

"Mereka memanggil ini sebagai Perang Suci," bibir Kai mencibir ke atas dalam meniru sebuah senyuman, "tetapi pada kenyataannya ini bukanlah apa-apa selain perang karena nostalgia. Pernahkah kamu berpikir tentang itu, Lu Han? Jika barangkali semua orang di dua dunia ini sudah cukup bahagia di mana mereka berada. Mungkin terkadang ada sentuhan déjà vu atau perasaan merindukan seseorang yang tidak pernah mereka temui, tetapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang telah mereka lupakan. Ketidaktahuan adalah kebahagiaan untuk semua makhluk hidup itu. Satu-satunya yang berteriak untuk reuni adalah kita, para Penjaga, sebab kita ingat. Kita ingat dan kita tidak bisa melepaskan apa yang kita dulu miliki di sisi sebelah. Perang Suci ini hanyalah sebentuk nostalgia yang bertingkat ke ranah selanjutnya."

"Semua perang adalah sebentuk nostalgia," sang Peramal mendesah ketika jemari Kai melepaskan diri dari bola kristal itu. "Manusia merindukan masa lalu negara mereka yang berjaya, para dewa merindukan kekuatan mereka yang dilupakan."

"Bagaimana jika kita malah berada dalam sisi gelap, dan tidak ada yang ingin kedua dunia itu kembali bersama kecuali kita?" mata Kai gelap dan menusuk. Kernyitan dahi Lu Han makin dalam.

"Sisi yang memenangkan perang akan menulis sejarah." Suaranya terdengar kasar dan dingin.

Raut wajah Kai berganti, selarik senyum tiba-tiba muncul. "Jawaban bagus, Peramal."

"Ini tentang apa, Kai? Apa kamu masih bersama kita?"

"Tentu saja aku masih. Mengapa aku di sini kalau bukan untuk itu? Phoenix kecil itu—"

"Maksudmu Penjaga Api."

"— _Chanyeol_ mungkin sudah menemukan buku yang bisa jadi akan mengarahkan kita ke mana Pohon Kehidupan memuntahkan dua benih berharga yang tersembunyi atau apa pun itu di dua dunia ini."

"Aku tahu. Apakah dia akan mencarinya?"

"Aku benci kalimat yang kaususun itu ngomong-ngomong. Tentu saja _kamu tahu_. Tidak, sebenarnya dia tidak. Kita membutuhkannya di garis depan untuk sesungguhnya bertarung dalam pertandingan ini. _Aku_ yang akan mencarinya, yang akan jauh lebih cocok sebab _kejutan_ , aku bisa berpindah-pindah di dua dunia itu."

"Hati-hati, para Bayangan juga sedang mencari benih-benih tersembunyi itu. Itu akan menjadi lomba antara kita dan mereka."

Kai telah berjalan menjauh, melambaikan tangan dalam penolakan. "Iya, iya, tentu, aku hanya muncul kemari untuk memberitahumu itu. Oh, dan Sehun bilang halo."

"Aku tahu."

Seringai miring di wajah Kai berganti menjadi separuh ringisan. "Tentu saja kamu tahu."

"Kai," Lu Han mendadak melangkah maju, menggenggam lengannya. Kai membeku di tempatnya, kulit di lengannya terasa geli dan panas di bawah jari-jari ramping. "Tetap bersama kita, oke? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, tapi kita membutuhkanmu untuk memenangkan ini. Kita telah terlalu lama menunggu untuk ini." Ratusan tahun mencari melalui cermin untuk sebuah kilasan tentang nostalgia mereka dengan putus asa.

"Lu Han…" Kai berbalik, dengan lembut menarik tangannya dari jangkauannya. "Kamu akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan Sehun kembali, 'kan?"

Lu han memandanginya. Jawabannya datang tanpa ragu-ragu. "Ya."

"Aku juga." Kai mengangguk dan terenggut, meninggalkan selarik asap hitam.

x

 _Perang telah dimulai._

Matanya terbuka, tapi kelopaknya terasa berat dan panas. Ada sensasi aneh di dadanya, rasa yang mengetat soal ketakutan yang dingin dan demam yang menyiksa. Bibirnya yang kering menggumam bersama dengan gema di kepalanya.

"Perang telah dimulai…" Jongin mengedipkan mata. Bahkan bulu matanya terasa panas saat terbentur dengan kulitnya. "Tapi perang apa?"

Langit-langit kamarnya yang kosong tidak memberikan jawaban.

Dia berbaring di sana di kasurnya, napasnya terdengar keras dan kasar di telinganya, kain sprei terasa kesat di kulitnya. Jarum jam berdetak di suatu tempat di atas kepalanya dan waktu membentang dengan lamban seperti sirup _molasses_. Ada satu seruan di suatu tempat di bawah tangga. Ibunya.

Jongin berkedip kembali. Beban yang panas di dadanya telah menghilang. Dia berguling dari kasur dan melangkah menujur kamar mandi. Ia masih harus sekolah satu jam lagi.

Pagi terlewat dengan cara yang kira-kira sama seperti minggu lalu, kadang terlalu cepat, kadang terlalu lambat, jam seperti karet yang ditarik dan patah dalam interval yang tak terduga. Jongin harus tetap berkedip untuk menahan matanya terbuka. Dia tidak bisa mendapatkan tidur cukup malam sebelumnya. Sahabatnya mengalungkan tangan di bahunya saat istirahat makan siang.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kamu begadang semalaman bermain permainan komputer lagi?"

Jongin bersandar pada sentuhan itu. Kulit Sehun terasa dingin dan nyaman saat bersentuhan dengannya. "Mhmm. Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir aku punya… semacam mimpi, tapi aku tidak terlalu ingat sekarang. Itu menggangguku seharian."

"Mimpi yang seperti apa?"

"Aku barusan bilang aku tidak ingat." Jongin berbalik untuk memutar matanya pada Sehun. "Tapi kupikir itu adalah sesuatu tentang perang." Pikirannya terbawa pada gema di kepalanya dalam momen berkabut antara mimpi dan kesadaran.

"Kamu telah memainkan terlalu banyak permainan komputer, Jongin-ah." Sehun mendorongnya dengan bahu yang tulangnya menojol itu. "Sekarang kamu bermimpi tentang perang dan menembak orang bahkan di malam hari."

Kecuali itu tidak terasa seperti sebuah permainan komputer, tidak terlalu. Jongin mengingat sensasi dingin di belakang sumsum tulangnya, bagaimana ujung jarinya terasa geli setiap dia terbangun di minggu lalu, seolah dia telah menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin dan basah, tapi bukan air.

"Apa kamu mau mampir ke tempat Lu Han setelah kelas? Aku bilang padanya kita akan datang." Sehun telah kembali pada makan siangnya sekarang, tidak lagi memikirkan masalah kecilnya. Mata Jongin berpindah pada piringnya. Dia tidak memiliki selera makan.

"Nggak, aku tidak tahu. Aku sangat mengantuk, aku mau pulang dan mengambil jatah tidur setelah kelas. Kamu pergi saja dan bilang padanya aku minta maaf, mungkin lain kali." Jongin meraih tasnya dan menarik catatan-catatan kuliahnya. Kalau dia tidak makan, dia barangkali akan belajar saat istirahat makan siang.

"Apa itu?" Jari-jari Sehun mendarat pada halaman yang longgar di _folder_ yang berantakan itu. Gambar itu memenuhi seluruh lembaran itu dan digambar beberapa kali dalam tinta hitam, tentu saja mengapa itu menarik perhatian Sehun. Dia sepanjang kelas hanya terlihat bosan dan melamun.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya semacam coretan. Kuliahnya barusan membuat kepala lumpuh. Kupikir desainnya lumayan keren. Aku tidak tahu darimana itu datang, sih." Jongin merapikan lembar kertas itu dengan tangannya. Gambarnya adalah sebuah segitiga besar menutup lingkaran yang berputar. Itu terlihat lebih presisi dan detail daripada sebuah coretan tidak jelas biasanya, tapi saat itu dia semacam merasa seperti dia telah _mengingat_ , dan itu seperti memaksanya untuk menggambarkannya di kertas. Dia mungkin telah melihatnya di suatu tempat sebelumnya dan menyukainya, menurut Jongin. Mungkin sebuah permainan komputer?

"Terlihat keren," Sehun mengangguk dalam persetujuan, jemarinya menelusuri pinggiran tinta hitam itu. "Kamu bisa menggambar lebih baik dari yang kuduga."

x

Perang telah dimulai.

Dia menjelajah di antara dunia, memijak dari samudera ke padang pasir, dari satu medan perang ke medan perang lain. Dia tidak bertarung, sungguh, dia hanya sedang mencari Benih yang tersembunyi itu, tetapi dia mengunjungi semua Penjaga di medan perang mereka. Buku yang diberi oleh _Phoenix_ kecil itu bisa dikatakan kabur, secara halus, dan tidak dapat dipahami, secara kasar, tapi dia memiliki perasaan jika mereka berada di jalan yang benar kali ini. Chanyeol adalah orang yang telah menemukan batu-batu yang menyegel kekuatan mereka oleh buku yang sama, paling tidak hanya sedikit lebih lama bagi mereka untuk mengetahui keberadaan Benih tersembunyi itu.

Satu Benih disembunyikan di setiap dunia, kata ramalannya. Perhentian pertamanya ada di Dunia Lain. Mansion tua itu terlihat tidak asing, tapi tidak persis sama, setiap detail kecil terlihat sedikit berbeda dari apa yang ia ingat di dunianya. _Ballroom_ utama membeku di bawah selapis es, merefleksikan cahaya bulan yang menyusut di luar jendela. Ada patung-patung es tersebar di seluruh tempat itu dan ketika ia melihat lebih dekat, dia bisa melihat jika sesungguhnya patung-patung itu adalah banyak tubuh yang mati beku di dalam es. Mata mereka melebar ketakutan dan mulut mereka terbuka dengan teriakan tanpa suara. Kematian selalu buruk rupa dan tidak pantas, lamunnya.

Pusat ruangan itu adalah sebuah menara gletser setinggi beberapa meter, dengan tubuh yang tidak terhitung terhunjam duri-duri es yang tajam itu, darah pekat menuruni es yang dingin, mencelupkan cairan merah di kaki struktur itu. Dia bisa melihat keberanian mereka tumpah ruah dari es itu. Seseorang telah tertangkap di lehernya, tubuh yang berat bergoyang-goyang sebab kepalanya tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya dengan leher yang nyaris putus. Kai menelusuri jemarinya di pinggir-pinggir es itu. Itu lebih tajam dari yang dia duga, mengiris jarinya, darah menetes dari ujung jarinya. Dia membiarkan darahnya berseluncur menuruni es menuju dasar.

"Ini indah," dia berkata dengan keras, mata menyapu kemegahan menara gletser itu.

"Terima kasih atas apresiasi estetismu." Sebuah suara yang terdengar lelah berbicara dari suatu tempat di belakang menara. Kai melangkah memutari pusat dan melihat seseorang membungkuk di atas orang yang lebih pendek dengan tangannya di atas pundak yang lain."

"Xiumin, Lay. Aku percaya malam ini adalah malam yang penting."

Lay berpindah dan Kai bisa melihat dia sedang menyembuhkan pundak Xiumin, sinar lembut dari kekuatannya masih melingkupi kulit Xiumin yang berlumur darah. Jaketnya terlihat koyak menjadi sepihan, dan Kai bisa membayangkan pundaknya tidak berada dalam kondisi yang lebih baik. Masih ada garis kasar bekas luka yang merah dari tulang selangka menuju belakang pundaknya, kulit yang terkoyak terlihat disambung dengan tergesa. Meskipun begitu, mereka menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat, cahaya yang lembut meratakan kulit pucatnya.

"Kamu bisa bilang begitu lagi. Perang telah dimulai, mereka menemukan kita jauh lebih cepat dari yang kita kira. Kupikir berita telah sampai ke telinga mereka, dan mereka mulai putus asa." Sang Penjaga Es menggelengkn kepala, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil saat Lay mendorong pundaknya lagi, memulai gelombang terakhir penyembuhan.

"Berita apa?"

"Berita jika kamu juga sedang mencari Benih tersembunyi itu, tentu saja. Ada lebih banyak dari mereka ketimbang kamu, tapi kamu adalah sang Penyiar, tentu saja mereka ketakutan. Menemukan Benih tersembunyi akan menentukan pemenang perang ini."

"Jadi kalau begitu kupikir aku harus cepat pergi. Baekhyun dan Suho titip salam."

"Katakan pada mereka kita baik-baik saja. Katakan pada mereka penantian ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi." Lay menatap ke arahnya, senyumannya terlihat penuh kenangan, dan Kai mengangguk, menyingkirkan dirinya dari ruangan penuh es ini.

Dia menemukan Chen di puncak tebing kosong yang berbatu, di sebelah satu-satunya pohon yang telah terbelah menjadi dua dan terbaring rusak di tanah. Udaranya berbau ozon dan daging yang terbakar, tanah dipenuhi tubuh yang tersambar petir dan terbakar hingga hitam dan garing, kain pakaian mereka menyatu dengan kulit yang meleleh. Yang tertinggal di wajah mereka sudah piuh dengan rasa sakit. Kai melangkahi sebuah kaki yang terputus dari tubuhnya, tulangnya berwarna putih di balik merah yang bercecern, dan melihat sang Penjaga Petir duduk di atas batang pohon yang rusak itu. Dia tidak terlihat ingin bicara, jadi Kai pergi.

Dia berpindah pada tempat sang Penjaga Waktu di tengah pertarungannya. Waktu dilambatkan menjadi sirup _molasses_ , dan di antara satu kelopak bunga yang jatuh dan selanjutnya, Tao telah membuat selusin tubuh tersayat menjadi potongan-potongan di tanah. Tubuh mereka terhujani merah darah seperti badai bunga, menodai tanah dengan warna cerah. Bagaimana sang Penjaga Waktu bergerak sangatlah anggun, semua garis tajam dan kurva yang sempurna dengan pedang berhiasnya, seperti sebuah tarian Kematian saat ia menarik pedangnya melalui jantung seseorang, lagi dan lagi, mematahkan rusuk tulang dengan jentikan jari. Kai rasa dia harus membantu sebab dia sudah di sana, jadi dia muncul kembali dalam putaran asap hitam dengan tangannya ada di dada seseorang, menghancurkan jantung dalam genggaman tangannya. Mereka mengeluarkan teriakan yang tersedak, dan Kai menghunjamkan kukunya lebih dalam, merobek otot dan darah berebutan keluar. Darah menetes dari tangannya dan seluruh pakaiannya ketika ia menarik tangannya dari dada mereka.

Tao tidak berkata apa-apa tentang dia yang menolongnya, sang Penjaga Waktu adalah orang yang pendiam, jadi mereka bertarung bersama, sampai yang mereka temui hanyalah kepala yang putus dan jari yang patah. Sang Penjaga waktu masih terlihat rupawan dengan pakaian gelap terbalut darah merah, pedangnya menjepit tenggorokan yang patah dengan tanah. Dia pergi sebelum Tao dapat mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya.

Perang telah berakhir ketika ia sampai di tempat sang Naga. Beberapa tubuh tersobek dengan bekas cakaran, dan yang lain terbakar hingga tulangnya berwarna hitam. Sang Naga masih terlihat tanpa cacat, bertengger di puncak pencakar langit. Kris tidak berbalik saat ia mendekatinya, hanya memandangi matahari terbenam di kota itu. Indah, tetapi tidak terlalu sama dengan matahari terbenam di dunianya, langit di sini sedikit lebih tajam, sedikit lebih merah.

"Mereka memanggilmu sang Penyiar, dan sang Perintis Perang." Suara Kris dingin dan asing, tapi Kai tahu sebaliknya.

"Apa mereka tahu? Aku bahkan tidak bertarung separuh peperangannya. Kalian melakukan pekerjaan yang hebat."

"Ini perang, Kai, dan orang-orang terbunuh dalam perang. Aku lebih suka itu darah mereka di tangan kita dan bukan sebaliknya. Aku hanya berharap kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan."

"Aku punya rencana," Kai memberitahunya, tersenyum. Dari semuanya, dia pikir Kris adalah satu-satunya yang akan mengerti. Tapi untuk sekarang, itu terlalu cepat. "Chanyeol menunjukkan padaku bukunya. Aku tahu ada satu jalan untuk menyatukan dua dunia. Aku hanya harus mencari Bibit yang tersembunyi itu sebelum para Bayangan."

"Kuharap sang Peramal tahu apa rencanamu."

Alis Kai mengerut, tapi sebelum ia dapat berkata, Kris memotongnya. "Memang tampak seperti Lu Han dan kamu memimpin Perang Suci ini sebab kalian berdua adalah yang paling kuat di antara kita, tapi lebih baik kamu ingat kita berdiri bersama sebagai _Pantheon_. Keduabelas dari kita."

Lu Han tidak terlalu sering datang ke medan perang, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bertarung. Kai telah melihatnya menghancurkan tulang dan daging dengan jentikan jari, tubuh meledak menjadi sesuatu yang nihil dengan kekuatan telekinesis sang Peramal, bahkan tidak satu pun tetes darah tersisa. Yang mati bahkan tidak tahu apa yang memukul mereka.

"Semua orang ini mati untuk kepentingan kita, kota terbakar dan kampung menjadi abu, apa kamu masih berpikir ini adalah Perang Suci? Bukannya kita hanya makhluk egois yang menginjak-injak nyawa makhluk hidup?" Suaranya ringan dan menggoda, tapi Kai tahu Lu Han tidak menyukainya.

"Sejarah masih sama setelah ribuan tahun. Semua dewa egois dan jahat, dengan permintaan kejinya pada para manusia, semua kebohongan dan cara licik, semua jarahan dan pembunuhan hanya untuk kesenangan dan hiburan, sebab keabadian adalah tempat yang membosankan. Apa yang kita lakukan memiliki arti, bukan hanya pembantaian tanpa makna."

"Kita bukan dewa, tapi kita juga bukan manusia. Kupikir itu yang membedakan kita."

Kai menemukan satu Benih tersembunyi di dunia lain setelah dia menghancurkan jantung yang berada di tubuh tiga ratus Bayangan di perjalanannya menuju reruntuhan kuno. Dia mengelus rambut dan dahi seorang gadis muda di perjalanannya pergi. Dia terlihat cantik di kematiannya. Bagaimanapun juga, semua Bayangan hanyalah manusia normal yang telah diubah menjadi hantu pembunuh yang buruk rupa.

x

Sehun jelas-jelas tidak membiarkan Jongin kabur dari mengunjungi tempat Lu Han di lain waktu. Sahabatnya secara literal menarik pantat setengah tidurnya ke luar kelas, dan Jongin terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Dia masih tidak bisa tertidur. Dia mulai mengingat keping dan remah mimpinya sekarang, dan imaji-imaji itu menghantuinya di jam-jam di mana ia bangun. Kadang ia akan berkedip dan tersentak bangun di kelas, daging yang terbakar dan tulang yang patah berkilas di depan matanya. Rasanya nyaris seperti sesuatu yang keluar di cerita horor, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak merasa takut. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ada rasa lepas yang dingin yang mengikuti pandangan-pandangan itu, seperti dia tidak bisa menemukan dirinya sendiri untuk peduli.

Dia juga mengingat wajah-wajah. Figur-figur di mimpinya memiliki wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya di kehidupannya, yang mana Jongin rasa bisa ditebak, sebab mimpi selalu menggunakan wajah yang familiar di kepalanya. Tapi, rasanya tetap berbeda—orang-orang yang dia lihat di mimpinya hanya terlihat sama dengan orang yang ia kenal. Di mimpinya mereka terasa sepertinya, dia pikir—dingin dan jauh, terlalu kuat, terlalu besar.

Mereka menghampiri restoran China kecil milik Lu Han tepat sebelum jam padat makan malam. Lu Han terlihat sama seperti biasanya—mata bersinar, senyum yang baik hati. Jongin punya kilasan déjà vu, tapi segera menyadari jika itu bodoh sebab tentu saja dia telah melihat Lu Han ratusan kali. Lu Han membantu bibinya mengatur restoran, dan telah menjadi tempat nongkrong langganan bagi teman-teman mereka dengan cepat.

"Hei Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah tangan menampar pundaknya, dan Jongin berbalik untuk melihat Yixing, seorang pelayan yang bekerja di tempat itu. Tentu saja semua orang di restoran mengenalnya sebab ia berteman baik dengan Lu Han. "Sehun bilang kamu merasa tidak enak badan kemarin?"

"Aku baik," Jongin mengangkat bahu, mengembalikan senyum Yixing, "hanya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk tidur, kuliah dan yang lain." Yixing mengacak rambutnya sebagai penyemangat kemudian menyingkir saat tugas memanggil. Ketika dia berbalik, Lu Han di sana, menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Jarinya menyentuh lengan ramping Lu Han dan helai rambut yang lembut menggelitik pipinya. Lu Han berbicara tentang sesuatu tapi ia tidak terlalu dengar.

"Hei, apa aku tidak kebagian pelukan?" Sehun tertawa di sebelahnya dan Lu Han berpaling padanya, nyengir. Mereka juga berpelukan, bercanda dan tertawa, dan Jongin mengintip dari pundak mereka untuk melihat Tao, salah seorang pelayan lain yang bekerja di restoran itu, hanya berdiri dan melihat ke arah mereka. Sesuatu berkilas di matanya, satu rupa yang sama berlumur darah yang dia tahu bukan miliknya, berdiri di tengah kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan dengan mayat-mayat di bawah kakinya. Jongin mengerjap dan pandangan itu hilang. Tao masih memandangi mereka.

"Mau siomay?" Lu Han bertanya dari suatu tempat di sebelahnya dan Jongin mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun menariknya ke satu meja.

"Ayo ke tempatku setelah makan malam," Sehun berkata seraya menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Jongin. Dia hanya mengangguk lagi.

Pintu restoran terbuka lagi dengan suara lonceng yang tidak asing, dan kekehan terdengar. Lu Han berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mulutnya membentuk huruf O dalam keterkejutan.

"Bakpao!*"

Dia menoleh dan di sana Minseok, teman dekat Lu Han yang barangkali datang ke restoran itu sesering Sehun. Yang mengikutinya seperti biasa adalah Jongdae, dia mungkin adalah sepupu Minseok… atau sesuatu? Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar bertanya.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku kecil, kampret!"

"Oke, oke, si Ndut* kalau begitu." Lu Han menjawil pipi Minseok dengan sumpit. Pemuda yang lain menghela napas dan menarik Jongdae untuk duduk di meja sebelah mereka.

"Hei Sehun, Jongin! Apa kabar—whoa, Jongin, kamu kenapa? Kamu terlihat butuh tidur selama seribu tahun!"

Jongin mengedip lagi. Kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat. Dia tidak sadar dia nyaris tertidur di meja. "Hah?"

Jemari dingin menyapu dahinya. "Hei, mungkin kamu harus pulang, kamu terlihat lelah. Akan kubawakan makanan untukmu, oke?"

Dia mengangguk dengan bingung, menggesek matanya dengan jari. Pandangannya kabur, dan sesaat ketika ia melihat ke atas, Sehun melingkari lengannya di sekitar pinggang Lu Han, tapi saat ia mengedip kembali, mereka berdiri terpisah sejauh beberapa kaki. Rasanya ada yang salah, tapi dia tidak yakin apa.

"Kuantar pulang, ya?" Sehun merangkul pundaknya. Jongin menggelengkan kepala.

"Nggak, ayo kita ke tempatmu saja."

Dia tertidur di kasur Sehun saat mereka kembali, setengah memiliki kesadaran untuk berharap jika mimpi itu tidak akan datang kali ini. Dia pikir dia mendengar suara Lu Han beberapa saat kemudian malam itu, tapi mungkin itu adalah mimpi lain. Jemari yang hangat membelai kepalanya dan Jongin merasa ditarik untuk tidur kembali.

x

Perang di dunianya sendiri telah memanas dengan caranya sendiri. Keputusan untuk meletakkan Chanyeol di garis depan sudah jelas dalam strateginya. Sang Phoenix adalah sesuatu yang harus diwaspadai dalam kekuatan penuhnya, sayap membentang lebar dan meledakkan api. Hanya sedikit sapuan, dan semuanya akan berubah menjadi abu dan reruntuhan, bangunan dan orang-orang terbakar hidup-hidup. Sang Phoenix tidak bertarung di peperangan, dia hanya menghancurkan. Kekuatan Chanyeol barangkali yang terdekat dengan Kris di dunia lain, tapi secara mengejutkan ia lebih kejam dan tidak pilih-pilih dalam menggunakannya. Kai pikir Chanyeol tampak sedikit gila saat kekuatannya penuh terlihat, kadang ia pikir Chanyeol memiliki tampang seperti ia hanya ingin menghanguskan seluruh dunia hingga di dunia Lain, tapi jika itu adalah sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk memenangkan perang, mereka membutuhkannya.

Jika seseorang pernah berpikir sang Penjaga Cahaya tidak akan berguna dalam perang, mereka sangat jauh dari benar. Kai pernah melihat bagaimana Baekhyun membakar mata para Bayangan dengan jentikan jari, meninggalkan mereka berteriak dalam rasa sakit yang tidak terbayang saat bola mata mereka mengering dan terbakar menjadi abu di tempatnya, darah mengalir dan siapa yang tahu selanjutnya. Dia meninggalkan mayat dengan dua lubang gelap di tengkoraknya, raut ketakutan tergurat dalam di wajah mereka.

Kalau itu tidak cukup, dia telah bekerja sisi dengan sisi dengan sang Penjaga Air. Suho terlihat seperti manusia setengah dewa yang paling lembut di seluruh Pantheon, dan barangkali memang iya, tapi itu tidak berrarti dia tidak akan memerah semua air dari sebentuk tubuh seperti membuang air dari pakaian basah, menyisakan mayat yang mengerut menjadi kulit dan tulang yang garing, rapuh menjadi debu saat tertiup angin. Mereka semua membunuh, seseorang lebih banyak dari yang lain, seseorang dengan antusiasme kurang daripada yang lain, tapi mereka semua bertarung dalam pertandingan mereka.

Dia menemukan sang Penjaga Bumi duduk di atas bangunan runtuh, sisa-sisa gempa tampak di sekitarnya. Sebuah kota menjadi puing dan reruntuhan. Dia terlihat marah, tapi D.O selalu terlihat marah sebab satu dan lain alasan.

"Kuharap kamu tahu apa yang kaulakukan, Kai. Kuharap kita berjuang dalam perang lebih dari hanya karena keinginan egoismu."

Kai tersenyum, sebab dia tahu D.O akan tahu. "Bukannya semua perang hanya tentang keinginan egois? Manusia bisa memulai perang hanya untuk seorang wanita."

D.O memandanginya, tidak terlihat senang. "Jangan coba-coba berpura-pura kamu tidak melakukan semua ini hanya karena Sehun. Dan yang paling buruk adalah dia bahkan bukan pacarmu."

Dia mengunjungi Sehun terakhir di padang pasir penuh badai. Kai selalu membenci tempat itu, dengan udara yang panas dan kering dan menyesakkan dalam setiap napas. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Sehun tahan berada di sana selama ini, tapi, ya, si Penjaga Angin mungkin melihat isolasinya sebagai hukuman untuk diri sendiri. Untuk apa, Kai tidak pernah terlalu yakin. Yang ia tahu hanya Sehun bertarung sendirian di padang pasir, angin dan badai meremukkan tulang dan mencabik para Bayangan di udara yang panas dan kering, mengubur mereka dalam bukit pasir, kadang hidup, kadang tidak.

Dia berdiri untuk memandangi Sehun berperang dari jauh. Dia terlihat lelah dan kesepian, Kai pikir. Seharusnya tidak seperti itu, dulu saat dunia masih satu dan selalu ada seseorang untuk berdiri bersisian di sebelah pundak Sehun. Sehun dulu tersenyum padanya. Sekarang dia kadang duduk berhari-hari di padang pasir, memandangi langit seolah suatu hari nanti dia dapat melihat sesuatu di langit merah pekat itu. Dia tahu Lu Han dapat melihatnya, tapi itu tidak berarti apa pun jika mereka terpisah oleh langit dan tanah. Semua yang ia miliki hanyalah pesan-pesan kecil yang disampaikan oleh Kai, sebab sang Penyiar adalah satu-satunya Pembawa Pesan, dan hanya sedikit yang mereka dapat sampaikan tanpa melihat satu sama lain selama ratusan tahun. Lama kelamaan, pesan-pesan menjadi lebih dan lebih pendek, sebab Kai pikir untuk berpikir tentang menunggu itu menyakiti Sehun.

Dia ingin tahu jika Sehun pernah membencinya untuk itu, Kai menjadi satu-satunya yang dapat berpindah di antara dua dunia. Kemudian ia memutuskan itu tidak penting lagi, sebab Perang Suci adalah perang terakhir mereka, dan mereka bisa jadi entah menyatukan dua dunia atau mati mencoba. Kai akan memastikan mereka berhasil, sebab dia masih ingat hari di mana mereka masih bersama dan Sehun tertawa saat Lu Han merunduk untuk mengecup sudut bibirnya. Ia ingin senyum dan tawa itu kembali. Rupanya, nostalgia memang akar semua perang.

"Jadi Gerhana telah mendekat," Sehun berdiri tanpa gerak di tengah medan perangnya, matanya menatap langit. "Menurutmu apa yang menjadi kurban untuk dua dunia bersatu sekali lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sang Peramal tidak melihatnya." Kai mengangkat bahu, pandangannya juga terhunjam pada langit. Apa Lu Han memandangi mereka juga? "Tapi apa pun itu, aku yakin kita siap untuk membayarnya. Bukannya kamu akan melakukan apa pun untuk mengembalikan semua seperti semula?"

Sehun berbalik untuk melihatnya. "Tentu saja."

x

Mereka pergi ke tempat Lu Han, belajar, sebab hanya itulah yang mereka semacam selalu lakukan saat Lu Han bisa libur. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana itu terjadi, tapi selalu dia dan Sehun yang datang, entah untuk sekadar bermain _video game_ bersama atau belajar gila-gilaan untuk ujian selanjutnya. Lu Han tidak pernah menolak keberadaan mereka di rumahnya setiap minggu, dan dia bahkan bercanda soal bagaimana ini adalah kencan mereka setiap minggu, tapi candaan itu perlahan tergusur.

Rasanya oke, bukan-kencan ini. Lu Han memiliki tempatnya sendiri, dan kadang Sehun dan dia akan menghabiskan malam di sana, berebut kantong tidur dan sofa. Kadang mereka menghabiskan pagi dengan tidak melakukan apa pun, menimpa satu sama lain memakan keripik kentang dan menonton siaran ulang drama kacangan, aroma kopi pagi terasa hangat dan nyaman di apartemen kecil itu.

Saat itu, melihat Lu Han menggoda Sehun soal kemampuan membuat kopinya yang payah hanya membuat perasaan yang meremas hati Jongin makin parah. Paling tidak mereka terlihat bahagia, dia pikir. Ini 'kan yang dia inginkan. Jongin mengedipkan mata soal itu. Agak aneh, tapi, bukannya benar? Jika ia selalu ingin Sehun dan Lu Han bahagia bersama? Rasanya benar, tapi kalimat itu terdengar aneh di telinganya. Jongin menggosok matanya, pandangannya kabur lagi. Dia pikir dia merasa lebih baik setelah dia tidur di tempat Sehun, tapi mimpi itu seolah kembali menabraknya.

Saat dia kembali membuka mata, Lu Han memegang segelas kopi padanya.

"Hei, coba ini. Kamu bisa jadi kelinci percobaan Sehun sebab aku tidak akan meminum ini sebelum aku tahu apa ini aman untuk konsumsi manusia."

Sehun menggeram di belakang mereka dan Jongin memutar matanya. "Aku nggak tahu, tapi dia akan kelihatan sangat bodoh jika dia mencoba meracuni pacarnya selama lima ratus tahun."

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bagaimana Lu Han terdiam dan melihatnya dengan bingung. "Iya, tapi aku bukan pacarnya."

Giliran Jongin menatap. "Wow, candaanmu jahat. Sehun, bukannya kamu tidak bisa tidur mengetahui pacarmu itu orang jahat yang _denial_?"

"Ya, sayangnya aku nggak punya pacar!" Sehun berteriak dari dapur. Jongin mendengus dan memutar mata.

"Kamu kenapa hari ini?" Lu Han terlihat setengah geli setengah bingung. "Kupikir kamu selalu benci candaan pacar yang selalu dilontarkan orang untuk Sehun dan aku."

"Tunggu, kenapa coba aku benci? Maksudku, kalau itu benar…"

"Jongin, kamu kenapa sih, seriusan? Tentu saja kita tidak pacaran. Ini candaan atau apa kamu benar-benar telah bekerja dalam asumsi kalau kita berpacaran selama ini?"

Dia memandangi Lu Han, tapi orang di hadapannya hanya terlihat setengah bingung, setengah khawatir. Dia mencoba mencari jejak canda, tapi tidak ada. Lu Han tidak pernah punya _poker face_. "Kamu bicara apa? Aku nggak berasumsi, aku _tahu_ … kalian pikir aku tidak lihat kalian berdua bersetubuh di pinggir danau saat kita pergi ke dataran tengah bersama musim semi kemarin?"

Mata Lu Han melebar, dan Jongin hampir merasa dibenarkan sebelum orang itu membuka mulut. "Jongin, kamu ini ngomong apa? Danau _apa_?"

Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab sebelum sadar—dia tidak tahu. Perasaan tegang di dadanya makin parah. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia tahu ada danau, tapi dia tidak ingat apa-apa. Hampir seperti jika di sana ada gambar yang melekat di kepala, tidak berhubungan dengn memori apa pun tapi memaksa untuk diingat. Pengetahuan keras kepala soal sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi. Tidak pernah ada danau. Sehun, Lu Han, dan dia tidak pernah ke danau apa pun sebelumnya. Sehun dan Lu Han tidak pacaran. Dia tahu ini benar, tapi tiba-tiba rasanya salah.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin," ia menukas, merasa bingung dan pusing, "kalian selalu bersama, tentu saja. Kamu telah menunggunya selama ini… ratusan tahun di kuil yang kesepian itu… melihatnya yang mencarimu di padang pasir yang ditinggalkan itu…"

"Jongin _, Jongin_ , tenang. Kuil apa? Kamu ngomong apa? Duduk dulu, kamu bikin aku takut!"

Tangan meraih bahunya, tapi yang dia rasakan hanyalah udara panas yang membakar dari padang pasir dan harapan nekat yang meluluhlantakkan ini.

"Dia menunggumu… dan yang satu-satunya yang aku inginkan hanyalah agar kalian bahagia…"

x

Ketika ia menemukan Benih tersembunyi terakhir itulah tepat di mana Kai akhirnya menyadari apa yang buku kuno itu coba katakan padanya tentang rahasia untuk menyatukan dua dunia. Rencana yang setengah jadi di kepalanya langsung melengkapi dirinya sendiri, dan tepat di saat itulah, Kai akhirnya melihat pergerakan akhir dari Perang Suci di kepalanya. Dia melihat secara persis bagaimana Gerhana akan memainkan peran, selama dia melakukannya dengan benar. Sang Penyiar akan memenangkan perang ini untuk mereka.

Dia menelan Benih-benih itu, membiarkannya meluncuri kerongkongannya dan mengonsumsi kekuatan mereka. Dia bisa merasakan rasa terbakar konstan di perutnya, kekuatan mentah perlahan tumbuh dan berkembang, membelah menjadi sel di dalam tubuhnya, menyatukan dirinya dalam kulit dan tulangnya. Ada kekuatan yang menjentik yang ia hampir gagal tahan dalam jemarinya, dan itu memabukkan.

Lu Han tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat ia kembali. Tentu saja Lu Han selalu tahu.

"Kamu telah menemukan Benihnya." Lu Han berbalik untuk memandanginya dengan sebuah kernyitan dahi. "Di mana sekarang?"

"Kuamankan." Dia mengangkat bahu. Dia tahu Lu Han bisa merasakan kekuatan mentah yang keluar darinya, tapi dia tidak tahu mekanisme pastinya.

"Kamu serius tidak memberitahuku rencananya?"

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Kamu akan tahu kalau sudah waktunya tahu."

Lu Han memandanginya, dan butuh waktu sesaat untuk menyadari jika sang Peramal menatap jimat yang ia gantungkan di ritsleting jaketnya, segitiga kecil yang memiliki simbol teleportasinya. Itu bersinar terang dan memendarkan cahaya, kekuatan Benih-benih itu bergetar di dalam logam. Dia tahu Lu Han menyadari jika gelangnya bersinar juga. Simbol-simbol mereka merespon kekuatan kuno itu.

Perhiasan kecil yang mereka miliki tadinya tidak memiliki arti apa pun, Kai hanya menganggap mereka sebagai sesuatu yang bagus dimiliki sebagai sebuah peringatan, cincin untuk sebagian dan bros untuk yang lain, tapi dia kemudian menyadari desain simbol itu sendiri menarik kekuatan pada mereka, memusatkan dan mengklarifikasinya. Semua Penjaga menyimpannya dekat di tubuh mereka sekarang, sebagai pengingat jika mereka bagian dari _Pantheon_ dan pernah sekali berdiri bersama di tanah yang sama, sebuah ikatan antara dua dunia.

"Aku hanya berharap kamu tahu apa yang sedang kaulakukan."

Makin lama makin menyebalkan, orang-orang mengatakan hal yang sama padanya lagi dan lagi. Kai mengangkat bahu, dan merobek dirinya sendiri dalam sekumpulan asap hitam.

Dia terus menjelajah di antara dua dunia, melayang ke dalam dan ke luar untuk mengunjungi Penjaga yang lain dan membawa pesan di dua medan perang. Bagaimanapun, Lu Han dan dia adalah tim yang baik, membuat strategi dan berkoordinasi satu sama lain. Mereka berperang dan menang, sebab para Penjaga adalah hal yang terdekat pada yang terkuat, kecuali jika mereka memang tidak dan Lay harus terburu-buru masuk untuk menyelamatkan hari, menutup luka, menyambung tulang, dan menghaluskan daging yang terbakar. Mereka bukan dewa dengan kekuatan tidak terbatas, bagaimanapun mereka mencoba.

Dia dapat merasakan kekuatan Benih-benih di dalamnya makin kuat dan kuat setiap hari, kekuatannya mengasuh mereka. Itu membuat teleportasinya lebih kuat, setiap tarikan di angkasa lebih kuat dan tiba-tiba dari yang sebelumnya, tapi sesungguhnya dia dapat merasakan hal-hal tumbuh terlalu cepat di dalamnya. Api di dadanya perlahan mengambil alih, dan kadang membuatnya merasa tidak seimbang, seperti dia dapat melempar dirinya ke satu ujung dunia ke yang lain dengan jentikan jari, energi mentah di bawah kulitnya mencengkeram dagingnya, berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia tahu mereka kehilangan waktu.

Dia menjelajah di antara reruntuhan kuno dan kota yang hancur, tepi pantai yang ditinggalkan dan hutan yang terbakar. Kedua dunia mulai hancur lapisannya, ujung-ujung meretak. Kadang dia berdiri di atas pencakar langit yang runtuh di dunianya dan melihat matahari terbenam di dunia Lain. Dunia paralel sedang bergabung, entah untuk menjadi satu lagi atau menghilangkan jejak mereka bersama. Peperangan mereka terlalu merugikan dua dunia, melemparnya dalam orak-arik. Para Penjaga akan menghancurkan semuanya sebelum dua dunia dapat bersua.

Ini adalah Perang Suci mereka.

x

Kelas menari memang menyenangkan, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Memang mengkhawatirkan, tapi Jongin menyadari dia berhenti peduli pada banyak hal setelah mimpi-mimpi menginvasi jam bangunnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia memang tertidur. Ketika dia menutup matanya dia hanya melihat bangunan yang meruntuh dan lahan bertumpuk mayat hangus tanpa akhir, dan tubuh-tubuh gelap yang tinggi berdiri di atas dunia itu, melihatnya tanpa perasaan dengan darah mengalir membasahi tangan mereka.

Kemudian penglihatan itu mulai. Dia melihat hal yang dia tahu tidak bisa seratus persen benar, seperti sayap phoenix di balik tubuh Chanyeol, pembuluh darah yang berdentur di lengan Kyungsoo, atau pundak berdarah Minseok yang tersayat lebar. Dia tahu hal-hal _random_ tanpa sumber yang dapat ia ingat, seperti bagaimana Baekhyun akan memberi Chanyeol pijatan di punggung setiap hari, atau Joonmyun adalah perenang terbaik di antara mereka. Wajah-wajah dan fakta itu menghantuinya, dan kadang yang dia lihat bukan orang yang sama yang ia kenal.

Jongin mendesis saat Joonmyun menekan botol air dingin di pipi panasnya, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu kelihatan murung akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya. Hanya. Mimpi aneh." Jongin mengangkat bahu, membalas senyum baik Joonmyun. Mereka beristirahat sejenak, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteriak dan menjadi orang-orang menjijikkan pada satu sama lain di ujung lain ruang latihan tari seperti biasa.

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Mhmm. Nggak juga, aku nggak tahu. Bisa dibilang semacam mimpi buruk, tapi tidak menakutkan. Aneh saja. Oh, kalian semua ada di sana, sebenarnya."

Joonmyun mengerjap. "Yang benar?"

"Ya, aku nggak tahu, kalian itu semacam… setengah dewa yang benar-benar kuat atau sesuatu? Kalian semua punya kekuatan yang sangat keren. Melawan orang jahat atau semacam itu. Lalu ada perang epik ini."

"Terus apa kekuatanku?"

"Air." Jongin berkedip, gambaran bros berbentuk tetesan air yang aneh berkilas di kepalanya. "Baekhyun bisa melempar bola-bola cahaya atau apalah itu. Dan Chanyeol pada dasarnya seorang Phoenix Kegelapan."

"Terdengar sangat X-Men."

Jongin terkekeh. "Perang kita lebih keren."

Kadang Jongin pulang ke rumah dan tidak ingat tertidur, tapi saat ia membuka mata, langitnya merah gelap yang suram. Dia ingat banyak hal, simbol dan tanda dan pohon tua yang rusak di atas sebuah tebing berbatu. Kadang ketika ia melangkah ke sekolah dia dapat merasakan tanah terasa gaduh di bawah kakinya, tapi tidak ada orang di sekitarnya yang terlihat waspada.

Satu kali saat ia terbangun dari tidur siang singkatnya, ada orang lain di kamarnya.

"Anjir Jongin, apa-apaan?"

Dia melonjak dari kasur, dan itu adalah Kyungsoo, tetangganya, menatap takut dinding di atas kasurnya. Kyungsoo datang sesekali untuk bermain _video games_ dengannya, mereka tahu satu sama lain dari sejak kecil, berebut bola basket dan mainan rusak.

"Kamarmu kelihatan seperti di film horor Jepang! Ini apaan?" Kyungsoo memegang selembar kertas yang tertempel di dinding dan Jongin mendongak. Seluruh dinding di kamarnya tertutupi oleh coretan dan sketsa, terutama satu simbol itu, sebuah segitiga dengan lingkaran berputar, lagi dan lagi dan lagi, tergambar dengan pensil dan tinta hitam, tinta biru, spidol merah. Tidak hanya pada lembaran kertas, tapi juga langsung di dinding. Satu yang di atas kasurnya yang paling besar, simbol berwarna hitam itu seukuran manusia yang menghadapinya langsung, tergaris beberapa kali dalam pensil dan tinta hitam.

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu. Hanya sesuatu yang kuingat."

Kyungsoo memandanginya dalam panik yang kentara. "Apa kamu ditakut-takuti hantu?"

"Sepertinya… aku memang merasa sedikit dihantui." Jongin berkata ringan. "Tapi bukan oleh hantu, kupikir."

Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin bertanya apakah Kyungsoo mengingatnya juga. Gambaran itu benar-benar nyata di mimpinya, logam bersinar putih ketika tangannya menekan bumi yang bergetar.

x

Sang Penyiar menghilang dalam waktu lama tepat sebelum waktu terjadinya Gerhana. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana dia, tidak juga sang Peramal. Bola-bola kristal meledak dengan cahaya yang membutakan setiap Lu Han mencoba menggapainya. Kekuatan besar dari Benih yang Kai bawa memblokir kekuatan Lu Han. Tidak ada yang berkata, tapi mereka merasa cemas, sebab mereka butuh sang Penyiar untuk memenangkan perang, sebab hanya Kai yang tahu apa isi rencana itu. Dan mereka tidak menyadarinya, tapu mereka merindukan keberadaanya dalam medan perang, siluet gelap dari sang Perintis Perang yang selalu berdiri di balik punggung mereka, selalu mengamati, dengan rasa percaya yang padat, sebuah penyambung di antara semua Penjaga. Orang terakhir yang dikunjungi Kai adalah sang Penjaga Angin, tapi yang Sehun ingat dari apa yang dikatakan Kai hanyalah _selamat tinggal_.

Sang Penyiar akhirnya kembali muncul, hanya untuk terduduk di kaki sang Naga. Kejadian itu terlalu cepat, dan Kris hampir tidak bisa mengulurkan tangan sebelum lutut Kai menyentuh lantai dan tubuhnya berbenturan pada dasar setelah dia tiba dari asap hitam yang sangat tebal. Kai sangat dingin dan layu ketika Kris membawanya ke pelukan, badannya sangat panas, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan api sang Naga. Kris tahu ada kekuatan kuno yang bergeliat di bawah sentuhan jemarinya. Sang Penyiar yang maha kuasa terlihat, secara mengejutkan, sangat muda dan rapuh dalam keadaan itu, garis-garis wajahnya meneriakkan kelelahan. Tidak ada seringaian ringan atau arogansi kasual yang dia selalu ingat dari Kai. Dia tidak pernah melihat sang Penjaga seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kris membawanya pada Lay. Sang Penyembuh memandanginya horor dan terkejut saat ia melihat tubuh lunglai di rengkuhannya, dan ekspresi itu tidak berubah saat ia selesai memeriksa Kai.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya… membakar, memakannya dari luar dan dalam, dan terlalu cepat, terlalu kuat bagiku untuk menyembuhkan apa pun. Aku tidak pernah melihat kekuatan mentah seperti ini. Dia bisa meluluhlantakkan dunia jika dia mau, tapi aku tidak berpikir tubuhnya bisa bertahan lebih lama. Bahkan sebagai Penjaga, kita tidak dimaksudkan untuk membawa kekuatan sebanyak ini."

Lay menggigit bibirnya. "Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa bangun…"

Ternyata dia bisa, dan sang Penyiar telah kembali hilang ketika mereka mengunjunginya di hari selanjutnya. Lu Han datang, terlihat gelisah, yang merupakan pemandangan yang lebih mengerikan daripada seorang Kai yang terjatuh.

"Kita harus mengontak dunia lain, kita harus memberitahu mereka untuk menahan sang Penyiar jika ia berbalik."

"Wow, tahan. Kita _tidak bisa_ menghubungi sisi lain, itu poin penting dari dua dunia yang dipisahkan. Kita hanya bisa berkomunikasi sebab Kai adalah sang pembawa pesan, dan sekarang dia pergi."

"Kamu tahu apa rencananya?" Mata tajam Kris menghunjamnya dan Lu Han menarik napas.

"Tidak. Tapi aku telah melihat kehancuran dan rasa sakit yang belum pernah kutemui. Yang kuketahui adalah, apa pun yang Kai rencanakan, dia harus dihentikan."

"Meskipun itu bisa jadi menyatukan dunia kita?"

Lu Han menutup matanya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan, atau soal Benih-benih itu menelannya."

Peperangan telah melangkah menuju puncak, langit menggelap dan tanah merekah. Mereka menunggu Gerhana, tapi sementara mereka menunggu, dua dunia sekitar mereka tetap mulai runtuh.

Kemudian Gerhana datang, dan semua tensi melebur. Sang Penyiar telah kembali.

x

Jongin bahkan tidak merasakan pukulan di kepalanya saat berjalan pulang dari tempat Sehun. Dia hanya tahu saat ia terbangun, ia terikat dan tertahan membentang di dinding yang gelap dan kotor milik bangunan mengerikan yang terlantar. Tidak mungkin bernapas dengan tali tambang menekan tenggorokannya, dan penglihatannya mengabur dengan setiap tarikan napas, detakan jantungnya keras di telinganya. Ada petikan nadi di balik kulitnya, sesuatu yang panas dan gatal untuk dikeluarkan.

"Aku telah mengamatimu…" Jemari dingin membelai pipinya, dan Jongin berjengit meskipun tidak dapat melihat. "Aku telah menunggu sangat lama untukmu, sang Perintis Perang… sang Penyiar adalah pemimpin yang paling hebat di _Pantheon_ , bersamaan dengan sang Peramal, tapi itu sudah dulu…"

Ada suara ledakan yang keras di suatu tempat di kejauhan, getarannya membuatnya oleng sampai ke tulang. Kuku tajam menusuk kulitnya, dan ia kembali pingsan.

Ketika Jongin kembali tersadar, tambang di sekitar tenggorokannya hilang dan ia dapat bernapas kembali. Dia terbaring di lantai yang dingin sekarang, tapi tidak terlalu menyakitkan, meskipun perasaan terbakar itu masih ada dakam kulitnya, memaksa dan familiar. Namun butuh beberapa menit untuk memutuskan dia tidak mati atau berhalusinasi soal pemandangan di depannya.

Di sudut lain di ruangan itu, seorang lelaki tinggi menahan seorang wanita yang merintih ke tembok dengan tangannya di kepalanya, jari-jari menusuk dalam ke tengkoraknys. Dia berteriak, rambut gelapnya tersulut api. Dia mengenali lelaki itu—seseorang yang pendiam tapi terlihat keren yang kadang datang ke restoran Lu Han untuk menjemput Tao setelah _shift_ nya selesai. Dia setengah berpikir jika ia masih bermimpi, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, sebab di mimpinya dia tidak pernah melihat _mereka_ semarah dan segetar itu.

Mereka semua di sana, Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana ia tahu tapi ia hanya tahu, hanya dengan melihat rupa mereka yang menggelap di ruangan itu. Yixing, Tao, Minseok, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Joonmyun, Kyungsoo, semua wajah familiar yang ia telah lihat di mimpinya, semua berdiri dalam diam di balik sang pria tinggi sembari menekan tengkorak wanita yang menjerit itu ke dinding, api menjilat ujung jarinya. Mereka memanggilnya sang Naga, ia ingat…

"Kamu ada di balik semua ini, kita harusnya tahu. Semua mimpi yang ia alami, semua penglihatan yang disiram padanya. Kamu mencoba untuk membangunkan sang Penyiar." Suara lelaki itu dingin, tapi ia dapat merasakan rasa jijik di balik kata-kata itu.

"Aku tahu itu adalah dia, di tubuh anak manusia itu." Si wanita mendesis, matanya terlukis hitam akibat rasa sakit dan kemarahan. "Aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya, _sangat lemah_ tapi aku bisa merasakannya, bau busuk menjijikkan milik sang Perintis Perang. Aku telah menunggu dan mengamati sejak lama… aku menjelajahi seluruh dunia untuk mematahkan segelnya, hanya untuk hari ini…"

"Apa yang ingin kauraih dengan membangunkan sang Penyiar? Dia tidak akan bertarung dalam perangmu." Seseorang yang lain berbicara, suara bernada jijik. Itu Chanyeol, dia mengenali iramanya.

"Tapi dia tahu di mana Benih tersembunyi itu! Para legenda mengatakannya, kalau dia yang menemukan dan menyimpannya sampai akhir! Aku harus—"

Kalimat itu terpotong saat lelaki itu mengeratkan jari-jarinya dan menghancurkan tengkorak di dalamnya, membakarnya habis, abu hitam berjatuhan dari ujung jemarinya. "Kamu Bayangan delusional gila, memanggil kekuatan Kai ke tubuh manusia anak ini akan menghancurkannya sebelum kamu sempat meminta apa pun." Dia melangkah mundur, dan tubuh tanpa kepalanya menabrak permukaan tanah. "Sayang sekali, sebab Kai bahkan tidak bisa dibangunkan. Sang Penyiar tidak tidur, dia mati dan hilang. Anak itu mungkin punya tubuh manusia sang Penyiar, tapi dia bukan Kai."

Dia bukan Kai, tapi dia ingat.

x

Sang Penyiar muncul di medan perang terakhir hanya sesaat sebelum Gerhana. Lu Han memandanginya dengan tatapan marah yang tidak ditahan, darah mengaliri satu sisi wajahnya, mengotori pakaian putihnya. Sang Peramal terlihat geram dan menakutkan dengan kekuatan penuhnya, gelang di lengannya bersinar putih saat ia menghancurkan segala di sekitarnya menjadi debu dan ketiadaan, tubuh rampingnya kaku melawan dunia yang runtuh.

"Kamu ada di sini untuk memenuhi ramalan itu." Lu Han terlihat sangat marah, dan Kai hanya dapat tersenyum saat ia memandangi semua Penjaga di sekitarnya di perang terakhir mereka. Pelindung di antara dua dunia menipis, kadang ia bisa melihat kilasan singkat para Penjaga dari dua sisi muncul di sebelah yang lain. Sekarang, dia bisa melihat si Naga dan si _Phoenix_ berdiri beradu punggung, sayap mereka berkibar dengan api yang berkobar, membawa dunia menjadi abu. Kemudian si _Phoenix_ menghilang, meninggalkan Kris di belakang untuk bertarung di pertandingannya sendiri.

Hanya saat yang sementara, tetapi dia tahu dunia sudah mulai berantakan. Matahari sudah hampir tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh salinannya. Waktunya telah tiba. Api di dadanya rasanya lebih kuat dari sebelum-sebelumnya, dia rasa dia bisa meledak kapan pun.

"Kurasa sekarang kita berdua tahu apa kurbannya. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu." Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Lu Han, tekanan dari kekuatan sang Peramal terasa kuat melawan tubuhnya, tapi kekuatan kuno yang sangat terang ini menyetirnya untuk maju, memotongnya seperti mentega.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu. Kamu gila, kamu tidak tahu apa yang kamu lakukan." Lu Han mendesis, dan Kai berpikir barangkali dia terlihat paling tidak sedikit sekali takut. Sebuah pemandangan yang romantis, tapi dia tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk ini sekarang. Mereka hanya terpisah beberapa langkah sekarang, warna gelap dan cahaya. Ujung bibir Kai bergerak membentuk senyum yang tidak asing.

"Kamu tahu jika buku itu benar. Ini satu-satunya cara. Kapan pun dari sekarang, kekuatan kuno dari benih-benih itu di dalam tubuhku akan meledakkan dagingku, sebab bahkan aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Benih-benih itu melipatgandakan kekuatanku bermiliar-miliar kali, dan saat aku meledak, aku akan meninggalkan bagian dariku di setiap sudut di dunia, menyatukan dua dunia bersama. Aku sudah menjelajahi semua medan perang, meninggalkan darahku sebagai segel untuk ini. Darahku, dagingku, dan tulangku membawa kode dan memori dari kedua dunia, sebab aku adalah satu-satunya yang telah pergi ke keduanya. Inilah bagaimana kita menyatukan dunia itu bersama. Akulah kuncinya."

"Kamu adalah kurbannya." Lu Han tercekat. "Kamu sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuanmu. Kamu adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkanku dan menyebarkan sisa-sisaku di kedua dunia."

"Kai, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini… aku _tidak bisa_."

Dia membungkuk lebih dekat, membuai wajah Lu Han di tangannya. Kulitnya terasa dingin dengan ujung jemarinya yang membakar. "Kaubilang padaku kamu akan melakukan apa pun untuk memenangkan perang ini. Kaukatakan padaku semuanya akan menjadi layak untuk mendapatkannya kembali, apa kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Jemari Lu Han menggapai lengannya. "Tidak, ini bukan harga yang siap kubayar. Kita harusnya bersama semua di akhir, dua belas dari kita."

Kai mendesah dan bersandar, napasnya gemetar di antara bibir Lu Han. "Ini perang, dan orang-orang mati. Kita telah menunggu selama ratusan tahun… ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita. Jika kamu tidak menolongku, aku masih terbakar dari dagingku, tapi tidak untuk apa pun. Apa pilihanmu, Lu Han?"

Dia bisa melihat pancaran sekilas tentang Penjaga Angin di sudut matanya, netra Sehun terlihat gelap dan khidmat sembari ia melihat mereka di antara badai pasirnya. Api meledak di dadanya.

"Lakukan, lakukan sekarang! Lu Han!"

Lu Han membisikkan kalimat yang tidak bersuara di bibirnya, dan dunia meledak dalam cahaya.

x

"Kita memanggilnya Perang Suci tapi itu bukan apa-apa selain keinginan egoisku. Aku ingin membuat kalian bahagia… Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kalian berbahagia…" Ada jari-jari di wajahnya, belaiannya lembut dan tidak asing. Bibir yang lembut menempelkan ciuman di bibirnya.

"Kamu orang gila, apa kamu berpikir itu membuatku bahagia, merobek daging dan tulangmu dan menghamburkannya ke seluruh dunia ini? Kamu tidak memberiku pilihan, Kai, kamu memaksa kedua tanganku, kamu orang egois sialan…" Dia tahu, dia benar-benar tahu jika sekarang itu sudah terlambat, dan kalimat yang berjatuhan dari mulut Jongin tidak lain hanyalah gema terakhir dari jiwa sang Penyiar yang tercetak di tubuh manusia Kim Jongin, tepat di saat sebelum ia dirobek dan tercerai-berai. Tidak lain hanyalah sebuah gema dari hantu yang telah lama pergi.

"Ketika si Bayangan itu mematahkan segelnya, jiwanya memanggil kepingan-kepingan yang hilang sebab tubuh manusia ini memiliki sebagian besar yang ditinggalkan Kai padanya." Yixing berlutut di sebelahnya, tangannya mengambang di atas tubuh Jongin, menyinarkan cahaya yang lembut. "Dia bisa melihat kepingan ingatan Kai, tapi hanya itu. Kai sudah mati dan sudah pergi, dia tidak bisa disatukan kembali. Kamu tahu aku sudah mencoba. Kita semua mencoba."

"Aku ingat… Aku telah melihatnya di mimpiku…" Jongin bergumam, jemarinya menggenggam erat lengan seseorang. Sehun. Dia teringat daging dan tulang. "Itu dia dan aku melihat di dalam kepalanya… sangat gelap, sangat berat… perasaan putus harapan dan kerinduan yang menghancurkan itu… aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku telah melihatnya, dan aku bukan orang itu."

"Kamu bukan, Jongin. Dan aku tidak ingin kamu menjadi dia." Sehun bersandar untuk mencium kelopak matanya. Dia bisa melihatnya kemudian, liontin yang Sehun kenakan di balik kausnya, sesuatu yang telah ia lihat sekali, bertahun-tahun lalu sebelumnya, tapi telah ia lupakan. Sebuah segitiga kecil dengan lingkaran yang berputar.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi orang itu. Tapi kamu merindukannya."

"Dan dia sudah tiada, tapi kamu ada di sini."

"Apa kamu melihatnya ketika kamu menatapku?"

"Tidak, tidak juga."

"Akhirnya layak, bukan? Aku sudah bilang padamu hasilnya layak…" dia mendesah, dan matanya menutup saat tangan Yixing menyapu kelopak matanya.

x

Perang telah dimenangkan, dan sang Penyiar telah gugur.

Sehun merosot di sebelahnya di atas tanah, jemarinya gemetar di sekitar jimat segitiga kecil yang selalu Kai kaitkan di ritsleting jaketnya.

"Barangkali jika kita… jika Lay bisa, aku tidak tahu, menunggu beberapa hari, kita bisa pergi ke tempat di mana dia menyembunyikan segel-segelnya…" D.O tergagap dengan kata-katanya, matanya melebar dan tidak percaya saat dia melihat wajah dengan jejak airmata sang Peramal.

"Tidak, sang Penyiar sudah mati."

"Tapi jika—"

"Diam, _diam_. Dia sudah _mati_ , kamu tidak mengerti? Kita bukan makhluk yang tidak dapat mati, tidak juga paling kuat. Kita hanya manusia yang memiliki kekuatan super yang berlagak seolah tuhan untuk keinginan-keinginan egois kita. Kai sudah mati, dan dia tidak akan kembali. Bahkan Lay tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Sang Penyembuh tiba-tiba berbicara, suaranya kecil dan ragu. Seluruh kepala tiba-tiba berpaling untuk melihatnya. "Itu tidak akan menjadi Kai, tapi itu akan menjadi sesuatu. Dia punya tubuh manusianya, 'kan? Kita semua juga sama. Di sana… di sana tidak akan ada ingatan atau kekuatan, tapi paling tidak itu sudah menjadi sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu."

Lu Han terdiam sejenak. "Lakukan."

"Tunggu, tapi—"

"Lakukan." Sehun berbicara, suara rendah dan keras. Chanyeol mendesah dan berpaling.

"Kita—kita bisa tinggal berdekatan dengannya. Kita semua, bersama." Xiumin dengan ragu melangkah ke depan, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Lu Han.

Mereka berdiri bersama di atas reruntuhan itu, memandangi dunia baru yang terbuka di depan mereka. Perang Suci telah selesai. Mereka akan kembali pulang.

Tangan Sehun bersentuhan dengannya, hangat dan secara aneh tidak asing. Sesuatu menggelora di dada Lu Han, perasaan yang dia pikir telah ia lupakan setelah ratusan tahun.

"Kita akan menunggunya." Sehun berkata padanya, dan Lu Han mengangguk, sebuah senyuman kecil terpilin di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja kita akan." Tangan mereka bertautan, sebuah jimat segitiga tertempel di antara telapak tangan mereka.

* * *

*aslinya Luhan manggil Minseok _Little Bun_ , dan diprotes Minseok terus Luhan usil ngeganti jadi _Fat Bun_. Maapkeun, nggak bisa bikin ekuivalen indonesia yang bagus.

T/N: saya udah niat mau translate ini fanfic dari desember dan karena kemageran saya baru kelar sekarang. ehehehhe. ini fanfic yang saya baca dari lama dan urge to translate this is so strong asdffffff karena mama!au is love. kalau ada yang sadar, iya, ini dari authornya fanfic Arbitrage. i hope you enjoy, dan kalau bisa tolong link ke fanfic aslinya dibuka dan dikasih kudos atau komen ;)


End file.
